Badnik Horde
*Witchcarters *Hooligans *Phage *Mammoth Mogul *Breeze Media *Dr. Eggman Nega *Classic Eggman *Nocturnus Clan *Deadly Six }} |enemies = }} The Badnik Horde also known as Eggman's robots, or just Badniks, is a group that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is Dr. Eggman's personal robot army, consisting of robots of various designs that Eggman uses as foot soldiers, each classified a "Badnik". They constantly throughout the levels as enemies to hinder the player and to kill someone. Eggman's robots have gone through a number of changes in appearance. The first generation of Eggman robots seen in the games were also built for the purpose of finding the Chaos Emeralds,http://www.sonicthehedgehog4.com/us/ - „Soon Sonic discovers that evil scientist Dr. Eggman has been kidnapping them and turning them into robots to collect the legendary treasure - The Chaos Emeralds.“ whereas the second generation was to work on building the Death Egg.http://www.sonicthehedgehog4.com/us/ “their reunion is short lived however, as Eggman resurfaces and begins kidnapping Sonic friends again, in an effort to create more workers to finish his ultimate Weapon - The Death Egg!” Currently, it appears that Eggman is getting away from the personalized, ornate designs of his original machine lines and is moving for a more mass-producible line of machines; although, Sonic Colors marks the return of some of his earlier robots, such as the Moto Bug and Spiny designs. Units more powerful than normal badniks (i.e. Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic) are called "Super Badniks," and often serve as Badnik Horde Commanders. List of Badniks *Classic Badniks **Aquis **Assaulting Batter Blimp **Asteron **Ball Hog **Bat Brain **Buzz Bomber **Caterkiller **Cluck **Crabmeat **Ferron **Monkey Dude **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Coconuts (defected) ***Grounder (defected) ***Scratch (defected) **Super-powered 'Bots ***Botman ***Captain Marbot ***Magbot ***Mighty 'Bot ***Spawnmower ***Wolvurkel *Anton *Balkiry *Batbot *Bladed Spinner *Bombbearer *Burrobot *Chop Chop *Chopper *Crawl *Cubot *Dragonfly *Eggbot *Egg Fighter *Egg Pawn **Egg Flapper **Egg Hammer *Egg SWAT *Flamer *Gekogeko *Grounder *Hoverby Mk II *Icebot *Kiki *Klagen *Masher *Moto Bug *Nebula *Octus *Needlenose *Orbinaut *Orbot *Penguinator *Piranha *Scorpius *Shellcracker *Skorp *Slicer *Snail Blaster *Snowy *Spinner *Splats *Star Pointer *SWATbot *Toxomister *Turtloids *Wing Dingo Super Badniks *Crocbot (destroyed) *Croctobot (destroyed) *Death Crab *Death Egg Robot sentinel *Death Queen *E-Series **E-100 Series ***E-100 Alpha (destroyed) ***E-101 Beta (destroyed) ****E-101 Mark II (destroyed) ***E-102 Gamma (defected and destroyed) ***E-103 Delta (destroyed) ***E-104 Epsilon (destroyed) ***E-105 Zeta (destroyed) ****E-105 Army (destroyed) ***E-106 Eta (destroyed) ***E-108 Iota (destroyed) ***E-109 Kappa ***E-110 Lambda ***E-113 Xi (destroyed) ***E-118 Tau (destroyed) ***E-123 Omega (defected) *Egg Antlion (destroyed) *Egg Hammer *Flying Dynamo (destroyed) *Jaws *Master Robots **Antlion Mecha **Bead Worm Boss **Bouncy Boss Robot **Crystal Egg Zone boss **Goose Mecha **Lady Bug Boss **Laser Walker **Mecha Pig **Mecha Sea Lion **Pig-Boar Mecha **Tree Crawler Boss **Sphere-o-Bot Boss *Metal Series **Metal Knuckles **Metal Scourge (destroyed) **Tails Doll (destroyed) **Team Metal ***Metal Amy (destroyed) ***Metal Sonic ****Captain Metal (defected) ***Metal Tails (destroyed) *Sandworm *Silver Sonic v1.0 *Silver Sonic v2.0 *Silver Sonic v3.0 *Snowblade *War Walrus (destroyed) References Category:Villains * Category:Organizations